LA Diaries
by plasticdoll2
Summary: Jamie Reagan decides to make a trip to LA with his friends without telling his parents. What is going to go down there? Warning: Spanking. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or its characters. This piece of fiction is meant for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I love Blue Bloods. Hence, the fanfiction._

 _This is a discipline story._

Jamie looked at his group of friends nervously.

'Are you guys serious?'

His best friend David nodded his head excitedly.

'Come on man, these are going to be the best two week of our lives.'

'Haha…I beg to differ. My dad is gonna kill me so these aren't going to be the best days of my life.'

'Come on Jamie…' his girlfriend Amanda pleaded.

Jamie could not say no to her but his father's face popped into his mind and he shook his head.

Amanda's face fell.

Jamie felt really bad. He tried to explain.

'Mandy, we are going to _LA_ without any supervision for _two weeks_. Anything could happen. It is really dangerous.'

'Seriously dude, we are going. Amanda is coming with us. Do you really want her to go without you?'

Sarah broke in with her emotional blackmailing.

Jamie snorted. 'Sar, your dad works in NYPD too. Do you really want him to find out?'

Sarah contemplated her friend's words for a moment and then shook her head while grinning.

'He is not going to find out. David's brother is going to vouch for us that we are going camping with him in Maine.'

'I would be lucky if my dad gives me permission even for that.'

'If he doesn't, just sneak out. He'll be so glad to have you back after two weeks that he would not say anything to you.'

'In your dreams. He is going to ground me for life and make sure that your parents do the same. And by the way, what exactly is David's excuse?'

'Same. Sam owes me a big one so he agreed to lie for me. He will be with his friends, partying. I wish I was twenty already.' David sighed.

Jamie reciprocated the sigh. 'And I wish my brothers were more like yours.'

'He isn't that great. He said and I quote that he will be checking up on my ass from time to time.'

Jamie still looked unconvinced.

Amanda threw her arms around him from behind and said.

'Jamie, this is our last summer together. I mean, we have the next one but we will all be busy with college admissions and stuff.'

Jamie knew he had to stop them before they went ahead with their plans.

'Guys, we are talking about driving from New York to LA across the country!'

'Jamie, we can't go without you. Fine, we will just cancel the plans' David said despondently.

Jamie glanced at the faces of his girlfriend and his two friends and gave in.

He knew he was going to regret this decision but he did not want to disappoint them. For all their pseudo threats, they were not going to go without him.

'Oh alright! We are going.'

All three of their faces broke into huge smiles but Amanda immediately sobered up.

'Jamie, we were just trying to convince you. We did not want to pressure you. Do you really wanna go?'

'In complete consciousness…' David added with a smirk.

Jamie laughed and nodded his head.

'Okay,' Sarah clapped her hands. 'Now we are going to convince our parents that we are going camping with Sam in Maine for two weeks. If they don't agree, just sneak out.'

Sarah repeated her words with a shrug.

Jamie looked at her amusingly.

'Sar, what happened to you?'

'I happened to her.' David proudly put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Jamie, Amanda and Sarah started laughing at his words.

'Trust me dude,' Jamie shook his head at David, 'you are going to regret this trip as much as me. Your parents aren't any different from the rest of ours.'

'And most of the time, you are a goody two shoes like us.' Amanda added with a smile.

'Okay…okay,' David raised his hands in surrender and shook his head in disgust.

'You three just couldn't let me have a moment.'

'You can have all the moments you want but let's get our stories straight first.' Sarah interrupted impatiently.

Jamie returned home in the evening.

His mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

'Hey mom,' he greeted quietly.

'Hey sweetheart.' His mom smiled at him.

'Dinner is almost ready. Go get washed up.'

During the meal, Jamie was uncharacteristically quiet which both Frank and Mary noticed.

While cleaning the dishes, Frank glanced at his son and asked.

'Jamie, is there something on your mind?'

'No dad.' Jamie shook his head instantly. Frank looked unsatisfied but let it go. After a few moments, Jamie blurted out.

'Dad, can I ask you something?'

'You don't need to ask for permission Jamie.' Frank gently commented.

'Umm…do you know David's brother, Sam?'

Frank merely nodded.

Jamie mustered up all his courage and uttered the first lie.

'Uh, he is going camping with David in Maine. He invited me, Mandy and Sarah too.'

Jamie stopped there because he wanted to gauge his dad's reaction.

Frank looked at him impassively and asked.

'So, you are asking me for permission?'

Jamie nodded his head nervously. 'Can I please go?'

Frank stared at him for a moment and finally said.

'I'll talk to your mother and let you know.'

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that he hadn't gotten an immediate 'no'.

He felt bad for lying to his dad but he knew that he was never going to get permission to go to LA with his friends without any parental supervision.

He deserved to have a little fun. Didn't he?

 _TBC…_

 _A/N2: Hope you guys liked it. There aren't many Blue Bloods discipline stories out there. I would like it if people get inspired by this story to write more of these fanfictions._

 _A/N3: Please review guys. It is always encouraging for the author. Give me ideas for this story or some other story that you want. I would appreciate that._

 _A/N4: Do you guys want Frank to give permission to Jamie for Maine or do you want him to sneak out altogether?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys. Happy Reading!_

Even though it was summer, Jamie still woke up early in the morning out of habit.

His parents were already having breakfast when he joined them.

'Jamie, I am going with Erin to do some shopping for Nikki.' His mom informed him.

'Don't get into any trouble while I am gone.' She smiled teasingly.

'Mom!' He groaned while his father smiled amusingly.

'You can always join us hon.'

Jamie laughed. 'Seriously mom, I am not interested in walking around the mall while looking for little pink dresses.'

'Well…' his mom drawled. 'I just thought you would be interested in spending a little time with your family before you go to Maine.'

Jamie's heart skipped a beat. 'Really?' He couldn't contain his excitement.

His father interjected. 'But first, we are going to talk to Sam and his parents.'

'I know Sam, honey. He is a good kid. He'll take care of them.' Mary reassured her husband. 'But I'll go over the plans with his parents.'

Panic was slowly making its way into Jamie's heart. His parents were getting too invested in his fake plans and he wasn't sure how it would end.

'Guys, I am not a little kid anymore. You don't have to do all this.' He protested futilely.

Mary grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it. 'You will always be our baby Jamie and we would never be able to forgive ourselves if something happened to you.'

Jamie tried to prevent the feeling of guilt from overcoming him.

'I'll be fine mom. Don't worry.'

Frank pushed his chair back and stood up.

'Well, I am off to work.'

He kissed his wife and ruffled Jamie's hair.

'You are a good kid Jamie. You have earned this trip.'

'Thanks dad.' Jamie quietly said. He could not hold back the guilt anymore.

After her mom left, Jamie quickly picked up the phone to call David.

His friend picked up after a few rings.

'Jamie, did your parents agree?'

'Yeah, they did.' Jamie morosely replied.

'Then why do you sound like your dog just died?'

'Never mind. What about Sarah? Did her folks agree or is she sneaking out?' Jamie asked jokingly.

'Luckily for us, Sar's parents agreed. So she ain't sneaking out of her home anytime soon.'

'Just lying to her family like the rest of us,' Jamie commented.

'Aww bro, don't feel bad. Besides your parents raised Danny. You are definitely an upgrade so they won't be that mad.'

'That's what I keep telling myself,' Jamie laughed in amusement.

'See. That is why we are best friends.' David sounded like he had solved a big problem.

'Sure dude. Let's just hope that Mandy's dad gives her permission too.'

By the evening, everyone had gotten the go-ahead and Mary had talked to David's parents. The whole affair had went surprisingly well. Jamie was actually astonished.

Excitement and nervousness warred within Jamie's mind as he lay in his bed in the night. He tossed and turned but couldn't sleep.

After a while, he got tired and climbed out of his bed.

He wasn't surprised to see the living room light switched on and his father going over some papers.

Hearing the sound of his footsteps, Frank looked up.

'Can't sleep?' Jamie reluctantly stopped.

'I just wanted to grab a glass of water from the kitchen'. He quickly deflected the question. He wanted to avoid any conversation so he wouldn't have to tell more lies to his father.

'Well, it doesn't look like you have been sleeping. Why don't you sit with me for a while?' Frank patted the space next to him.

Jamie ran a hand through his hair. 'I have some stuff to do in the morning dad. It is better if I just go to bed now'.

He quickly moved out of his dad's view, towards the kitchen.

When he was back in the safety of his room, Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

He had always been a good kid apart from a few exceptional events so he did not have a plethora of experience in being dishonest to his parents. His siblings on the other hand seemed to have it in spades.

He shook his head. He couldn't just turn his back now. LA was waiting for him and he was ready to have the time of his life.

His phone beeped at that moment, diverting his attention.

Mandy had texted him asking if he was awake.

Jamie decided to call her in return. She picked up instantly.

'Hey Jamie' she sounded a little despondent.

'Babe. Is everything okay?' Jamie inquired concernedly.

'No. I am missing my mom. A lot'.

Jamie and Amanda had been dating for over a year. Her parents had divorced just two months ago while his father had gotten the full custody. Her mom wanted to focus on her career.

'I am so sorry Mandy. Did you call her?'

'I don't even know which city she is in right now. She might not be in this country. We are just drifting apart. Did she really love me to begin with?'

Amanda seemed to be on the verge of crying which tugged at Jamie's heart strings. At the same time, a surge of fury at Mandy's mom rushed through him.

'Of course, she loves you Mandy.' Jamie soothed.

'She just loves her career more,' Amanda finished for him sarcastically.

'Babe, you know that's not…' Jamie begin to say something but was short by Amanda's dejected 'forget about it.'

'I wish I could hug you right now Mandy. You have me, your dad and your friends. You have your mom too. You just don't realize it right now.'

'I wish you were here too but let's not push our luck.' She completely ignored the other half of his sentence.

'I am just starting to realize how much I suck at this deceit thing.' Jamie supplied.

He knew that Mandy wanted to change the subject.

 _TBC…_

 _A/N2: Did you guys like the chapter? Reviews are always loved and appreciated._

 _A/N3: I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is going to move at a slower pace. The fall semester is approaching its end and I am under the pressure of quizzes, assignments, essays blah blah._


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie grabbed the dishes from the kitchen and carried them towards the dining table. The whole family was gathered for the Sunday dinner.

'Mom, how long? I have to go back soon. Duty Calls.' Danny called out.

Jamie glanced at him irritated. 'Don't be a moron Danny.'

Danny shot him a surprised look. 'What crawled up your ass kid?'

'Jamie. Danny.' Frank mildly interrupted which cut off whatever Jamie had opened his mouth to say.

The youngest Reagan shook his head and went back to the kitchen. His inability to deal with the guilt at lying to his parents was slowly morphing into irritation.

During the meal, his brother-in-law Jack brought up the dreaded topic yet again. Jamie failed to understand his family's obsession slash fascination with his plans. It was as if the universe was punishing him.

'So Jamie, I hear you are going with your friends to Maine.'

'You heard right, Jack,' Jamie snapped, his voice tinged with attitude.

Even though he was looking at his plate, he could easily visualize half of his family staring at him and the other half exchanging glances with each other.

It sucked to be the youngest.

But apparently, Danny didn't get the memo that Jamie _did not_ want to talk about his trip.

'Kid, do you have all the equipment…' He didn't get to finish his sentence as Jamie bellowed.

'For god's sake Danny, it would not kill you to use that brain of yours once in a while.'

Danny jerked back at his brother's venomous tone while his mother glared at him.

'That's enough Jamie. If you can't be civil, don't open your mouth at all.'

Jamie's face heated at his mother's censure in front of the entire family.

He was about to mumble a quiet apology when Erin started in a normal tone.

'Danny, you know Jamie doesn't want to discuss his plans with us.'

Jamie lifted his face to shoot Erin a grateful look but stopped abruptly when Erin broke in a fit of giggles and said. 'He is all grown up now.'

Jamie dropped his fork on the table with a loud clatter and pushed his chair back. 'I am out of here.'

He stormed out of the room. In his anger, he didn't register his father's quiet footsteps following him.

Jamie slammed the door of his room and fell on the bed with his face buried in the pillow.

This time, he did register the opening and the quiet closing of the door.

'Son.' His father's quiet voice did wonders on him. He breathed deeply and sat up.

'Dad, I am sorry.'

His father waved away his apology.

'I understand that your siblings can get under your skin. I'll be having words with Erin.'

Jamie felt some sort of satisfaction.

'But…' His father began and Jamie's face fell again. 'You shouldn't have talked to Danny or Jack that way. I realize that you need your privacy but that tone has never been and never will be acceptable.'

'Yes dad.'

'So…' Frank smiled. ' _Have_ you got the whole equipment?'

His youngest had to do some quick thinking on his feet. 'Uh yeah. Sam said he'll take care of it. He camps with his friends all the time.'

'You sure?'

Jamie could only nod his head.

'Let me know if you need anything. His father turned to go. 'And I'll save you a plate.'

Two days later, Jamie was ready to go. After enduring half an hour of his mother's fussing, he bade goodbye to his father who pulled him in a hug. 'Have fun Jamie.'

Jamie smiled at him and quickly moved out of the door.

David lived two streets across.

The four friends were going to travel in his car.

When he reached his best friend's home, Mandy and Sarah were already there. They waited till the brothers had said goodbye to their parents. And then everyone got in the car with Sam as the driver.

Five minutes into the drive, Sam smirked and remarked.

'I didn't know you four had it in you.'

'I did not know you had it in you either.' Jamie retorted.

Sam shrugged in reply and snorted.

After Sam had gotten off at his friend's place, David grabbed the steering wheel and the fun began for the four friends.

They loudly played songs and sang along to them. Jamie was starting to realize why most of the TV shows based on high school life had a road trip to their credit.

He was having the time of his life. The sweet smell of freedom of the open road was hitting him fast.

'Ah…' Jamie stretched his arms. 'I wish I could stay on these roads forever. With you guys.'

'The charm wears off fast.' David supplied.

'Thanks David,' Jamie sarcastically replied.

'Just telling you the truth,' David smirked slightly.

'Hey. Do you want me to take the wheel anytime soon?' The youngest Reagan asked his friend concernedly.

'Nah, I am fine. But you should take a nap or something if we want to drive through the night.'

'I have a better idea. Why don't we stay in a motel to enjoy the whole road experience?' Mandy asked excitedly.

'I am not sure if they'll let us check in or not. I mean, that is the whole reason why we are staying with Jess.'

Jess was Sarah's neighbor and friend who had moved to California for college five years ago. She had kind of settled there, as well as a recent college graduate could.

'We could always try,' David shrugged.

'Yeah. And only a shady motel will let us in.' Jamie immediately refuted.

'Jamison. Let's live a little on the edge.' David drawled like a wise old man.'

'This is like _jumping_ off the edge and if my dad finds out that I did this along with all the other stuff, he'll definitely kill me.'

'Dude. Let me tell you know one thing. If your dad finds out that you went to LA, he'll get the rest of the stuff out of you too.' Sarah commented amusingly. 'I know this because my dad is in police too.'

'And then mine and David's parents are going to get notified. Better sharpen yourselves guys.' Mandy said.

'So, are we staying at a motel or not?' David asked.

'Let's do it.' Jamie gave the go-ahead. 'I have come this far. I am going to enjoy this whole trip.'

Jamie turned to give his girlfriend a quick peck on her lips and just like that, Amanda knew that Jamie was going all in.

TBC…

A/N: So, the trip has begun. Tbh, I am having so much fun writing this story. The whole process relaxes me in between study breaks.

A/N2: Please review guys. Feedback from the readers is really encouraging. I would love to hear your comments, suggestion etc.

A/N3: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites so far.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of driving, David pulled up in front of a run-down motel by the side of the road.

'We can definitely rent a room in this one.' Jamie threw an arm around Mandy's shoulder.

'Yep. I am starting to regret this idea.' Amanda stared at the motel.

'Come on. How bad can it be?' David grabbed his duffel from the car.

'Pretty bad but it's gonna be fun. We might encounter a serial killer in them.' Sarah laughed.

'Shut up Sar!' Mandy exclaimed.

'I love you Mandy but you have got to stop worrying about this stuff. We'll be fine.' Sarah assured her best friend.

In the motel, a middle aged ragged looking man was there at the reception.

'Hey, we were hoping to rent two rooms here for the night.' David said.

'You can rent ten.' The guy grunted. 'Does it look like we get any visitors here?'

'Nope.' Sarah mumbled under her breath making Mandy nudge her in the ribs by her elbow.

Sarah ignored her and asked. 'How much do we have to pay?'

They paid the cash and followed the receptionist to the rooms.

Both the couples occupied one room each.

Jamie threw himself on the bed while Mandy pulled apart the curtains to glance outside.

'Found any serial killers yet?' Jamie asked jokingly.

Mandy turned around and smiled sweetly which wasn't a good thing. Jamie knew this much from experience.

'I would like to reiterate; shut up Jamie!'

'Okay, okay.' Jamie raised his hands in surrender and grinned.

Mandy shook her head and walked towards the bed too.

'I think,' Jamie began, 'David and Sarah are regretting bringing us with them. First they had to work hard to convince me and now you are worried.' He chuckled.

'Nah. They can't live without their respective best friends so they are fine.'

Amanda commented offhandedly while tying her straw-colored hair in a ponytail.

'And I am looking forward to LA and _was_ looking forward to a motel too. But this place is disturbing.'

'That's the best we are going to get.'

Jamie's phone started ringing at that moment. Mandy picked it up and glanced at the screen.

'Your dad.' She handed the phone to Jamie.

He grabbed it with a grimace.

'Hey dad.'

'Hey son. Everything going fine?'

'Uh yeah.'

'How long till you reach Maine?'

'An hour or so.' Jamie made some mental calculations and hesitantly replied.

He could see Mandy's anxious face in his peripheral vision.

'Call me when you get there. There might be signal problems afterwards.'

'Okay dad,' he was kind of relieved that he didn't have to talk to his father. But that relief flew out of the window in the next moment.

'Jamie, hand the phone to Sam.'

He instantly panicked. Mandy read the look on her boyfriend's face and shifted worriedly.

'Why?' Jamie stupidly asked.

'I want to discuss a couple of things with him.' Frank stated patiently.

'Umm… he is driving dad.'

'It doesn't sound like he is Jamie. There is no traffic noise,' Frank was beginning to sound exasperated.

'Uh yeah, dad, we _are_ on the highway' Jamie scratched his head.

'Give your phone to Sam,' Jamie winced at his dad's sharp voice.

He looked at Mandy. She was mouthing the word 'signal'.

Without thinking anything further, Jamie blurted out.

'Dad, what did you just say? I can't hear you. There is some signal problem.'

He abruptly ended the call and threw the phone on the bed.

'I am dead,' he announced gloomily.

Mandy looked at him sympathetically. 'Can David imitate his brother?'

Jamie morosely shook his head. 'Dad knows you guys from the beginning. He'll instantly find out.'

Mandy threw a look at the phone and then at her boyfriend.

'He is going to call again.'

'I know,' Jamie groaned.

Mandy stared at her hands for a while and then suddenly got off the bed.

'Okay. We didn't come all this way for nothing. Let's think of something.'

Jamie looked at her expectantly.

Mandy ran different ideas through her mind until she settled on one.

'Why don't we ask Sam to make a quick call to your dad and say that there is some problem with signals and we are on the move and he stopped just to call him.'

'There usually is no problem with signals on the highways.'

'Usually. Plenty of things go wrong all the time.' Mandy replied.

'And what if dad wants to talk to me again?' Jamie contemplated for a moment and then it hit him. 'Look, Sam will say that he stopped at a gas station or something to call dad and if dad asks about me, he can say that I went to buy some stuff.'

Mandy snapped her fingers. 'Right, quick call it is. And when everyone will think that we are in wilderness, they wouldn't try to call us anyway.'

Jamie smiled for the first time after the call. 'We just have to get through this.'

Mandy nodded. 'I am going to let those two know about everything. You call Sam.'

Jamie grabbed his phone to call Sam. He knew that suspicions were bound to arise in his dad's mind but he just hoped that his dad would chalk it up to Jamie not wanting to be treated like a child.

He couldn't let his dad find out the truth after all the times he had already lied to his family.

The next morning, Jamie woke Amanda up.

'Hey,' she mumbled.

'Hey back,' he urgently replied. 'We have to get back on the road soon.'

'What? Aren't we going to have breakfast?' Amanda threw her legs off the bed.

'Do you really want to do that in this dump?'

Amanda smiled at his comment and moved towards the bathroom for her routine morning rituals.

When she came back looking more presentable, Sarah and David were already in the room.

David threw a packet of Cheetos at her. 'Breakfast of the champions.'

'No, it's not.' Sarah said. 'Come on guys, chop chop, we'll stop at some diner on the way to eat.'

When Jamie started driving, Amanda pulled out her phone to play some game.

Sarah looked at her like she had lost her mind. 'We are not supposed to have signals.'

'I am not making any call,' Mandy shrugged.

'What if someone calls you?' She grabbed the phone out of Mandy's hand and turned it off.

'You are paranoid.' Mandy shook her head.

'I am vigilant.'

Sarah cast a look at Jamie.

'Have you turned off your phone?'

'Nope.'

'Idiot.'

Jamie retrieved his phone from his pocket and extended his arm backwards.

Mandy grabbed it and turned it off.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie felt adrenaline rushing through him as they finally reached LA.

They didn't have much difficulty in finding Jess' place probably due to the fact that Sarah was driving.

'Hey guys.' Jess welcomed them with a bright smile.

She showed them around in her two bedroom apartment.

'Well, my friend decided to move in my room and you guys will have to share the other one.'

'I can't believe you are doing this for us.' Mandy exclaimed.

Jess laughed. 'I used to babysit Sar with an age difference of just five years but her parents trusted me.'

'Besides, no one else could handle me.' Sarah stated with a pleased smile as if she was proud of the troubles she had caused as a child.

'So when she told me that she wanted to see LA with her friends, I invited her to stay with me. She is like a little sister to me.' Jess said.

'Thanks Jess.' Jamie said sincerely.

'It's no problem at all. You guys make yourself at home and get some rest. Just one thing, don't come home drunk and throw up all over the floor or something. I might deal with that but Chelsea is not that gracious.' She mentioned her 'new' roommate with mirth in her eyes.

'Don't worry. We are not going to go that wild.' Sarah said in a tone which completely negated her words.

Jess left the apartment after some time to hang out with her friends.

Jamie was just imagining getting a good night sleep when Sarah said.

'Guys, it's a Friday night and we are in LA. What are we doing inside?'

It hit Jamie that…yeah, he was in LA.

'Yep guys. Let's go somewhere.'

'Where?' Mandy asked.

'Let's get in the car and explore the streets.'

David whistled loudly and got off the couch.

'LA's air has done some great things to Jamie's head.'

Mandy laughed at that and nodded her head. 'It has, babe.'

Jamie shook his head at them and tossed the keys at Mandy.

'Do you wanna drive?'

'Sure.' Mandy grabbed the keys in the air.

They all loaded up in David's car.

'Roll the windows down people.' David exclaimed. 'We are going to enjoy the Californian breeze.'

After a while of driving and enjoying the life around them, Mandy pulled up in front of a taco stand.

Sarah threw a fist in the air and got out of the car.

'I needed that. You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach.'

Jamie and Mandy stared at her with surprise.

Sarah smiled slyly.

'You guys can drop us off at a bar. We didn't just come here to sightsee.'

'In NY, half of the cops know her dad and all know Jamie's family. It is a bummer really. We can't even hangout properly.' David whined.

'You do realize that you are ditching us, right?' Mandy raised her eyebrows.

'Well, I just thought that since you two are such well-mannered teenagers in making of responsible adults of this great…' David was just starting his tirade when Mandy cut him off.

'Shut up. We are coming.'

'That's the spirit Mandy.' David stated like a proud father.

That night, Jamie partied without a care in the world.

There was no curfew to adhere to and no parental calls to attend.

And there were fake IDs.

But he was sober since he chose to be the designated driver.

He knew that they had to play it safe otherwise chances of them getting caught were quite high.

The next two days were spent in the same routine. Discovering the city and hanging in different bars in the night.

It was like a preview of adult life in his teenage years.

'Only if being adult was that easy,' Mandy remarked disdainfully on hearing his thoughts.

'You okay?' Jamie asked, surprised at the unusual tone.

'Jamie.' Mandy sighed. 'Look, I am sorry but my mom lives this kind of life and she left her family for this. She moved away to chase what she wanted.'

'She wouldn't have been happy if she had stayed back.' Jamie said simply.

'Don't I know that?' Mandy's voice broke.

'Okay. You know what? We are going to spend this day together without David and Sarah. Only you and me. And we are going to have so much fun that you will forget about your mom and all other worries.'

'I like the sound of that.' Mandy smiled tearfully.

Jamie was relieved to see Mandy smiled. Every time Mandy mentioned her mom, Jamie felt different emotions.

He understood why his girlfriend's mom did what she did.

But seeing Mandy cry made him want to give her a huge piece of his mind.

As planned, the couple spent the day together on a beach.

Jamie would later think of it as one of the best days of his life.

The sun rays shone on his girlfriend's face as she sat next to him on the wet sand.

They played with water and talked about everything.

He managed to forget about the nagging thought which was always in the back of his mind i.e. his parents would somehow find out.

Time passed quickly and soon the sun was setting.

They decided to stay back for a while.

Next day, all of them went to Disney Land.

Jamie was relishing the time he was spending with his friends.

He was now at a point that he couldn't bother to feel guilty. He knew that if he had stayed back, he wouldn't have been able to make these amazing memories.

A little voice in his head told him that no matter what happened, he wasn't going to regret this time, ever.

Sarah at that moment vocalized his thoughts.

'I wish I could freeze this moment.'

'Yeah. It's like an escape from reality. We go back and all those mundane life activities are going to start again.' Mandy said.

'We should all adopt a nomadic lifestyle.' David gave his useful suggestion.

'If you do that, we are breaking up.' Sarah declared, making Jamie and Mandy laugh.

'Guy, where are we going tonight?' Mandy asked.

'If my legs don't break by the end of the day, Jess told me about this nice place.'

'If it is nice, it is expensive. And they are not going to let us go in.'

David slapped his hand on Jamie's shoulders.

'Jamers, do you really not trust the IDs I got for you people?'

Jamie gave him a thumbs up.

'It is not _that_ nice.' Sarah drawled.

'One cocktail is enough for tonight.' Mandy said teasingly as they marched forward.

They ended up going to that bar the next night.

Jamie and Mandy were dancing in one corner while David and Sarah were somewhere else.

They broke off as Mandy went to get a drink. Jamie followed her.

He leaned back against a wall, a few steps away from her when a distinctly familiar, shocked voice reached his ears.

'Amanda!'

Jamie's head snapped around and his mouth fell open in horror as the face of his girlfriend's mother came into his view.

 _TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie quietly and dreadfully followed as Mandy's mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside towards a darkened alley lit in some places by two street lights.

He stood back as Mandy's mother Katherine asked in a vexed tone.

'What are you doing here? Where is your father?'

Mandy shook her arm out of her mother's grasp.

'It is none of your business.' She gritted out.

Panic was creeping its way into Jamie's heart at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Mandy was right to be mad at her mother but she had to do some damage control. Otherwise, they were all doomed.

'This is none of my business?' Katherine waved her arm around wildly.

She was pissed.

'Your father brought you here and then let you go to hang at some bar in the middle of the night.'

Mandy snorted. 'It is _really_ none of your business. You gave up all your rights the day you left me. You don't even contact me and if you think that dad knows that I am here, you are…' She controlled herself before she said something which was going to escalate the situation further.

'I am still your mother! And I was busy, I thought I could trust your father.'

'That's rich,' Mandy said derisively.

'Where is your father? Let me just show him what a responsible parent he is. It will be nice to see him fall off his pedestal for once.'

'Oh, so you are going to use me as a pawn to bring your ex-husband down? He is a far better parent than you at least. And just to let you know, I lied to him and he trusted me. So it is solely my fault. Do not blame dad.' Mandy emphasized each word of her last sentence as she gradually lost her cool and yelled loudly.

And Jamie knew that they were almost doomed.

Katherine was after all Mandy's mother. She did not hold back either.

'I am not a better mother? Okay. At least I would not have trusted you or your blatant lies!'

Jamie was starting to lose his cool at that point too.

Mandy was overall a good kid. It was unfair of Katherine to say those things. Mandy was wrong too but Jamie was going to protect his girlfriend in this fiasco.

Katherine wasn't finished.

'I am here with my colleagues. You would have embarrassed me to no ends if they had seen you. I am lucky I dragged you out before they saw what a disappointment you are.'

Jamie lost his seemingly never ending patience.

He stepped out and addressed Mandy's mom.

'Stop being a bitch. Just stop.'

For a while, even he couldn't believe the words he had just uttered.

Mandy gasped and Jamie watched as first shock, then understanding, and then shock again dawned over Katherine's face.

'What did you just say to me Jamie?' was her first response. She waited for a reply and Jamie wasn't the one to back down after starting something.

He opened his mouth and slowly said. 'I said, stop being…'

'Jamie, don't.' Mandy stopped him in his tracks.

'Oh no. Let him finish his sentence. But just to let you know Jamie, I have both of your parents in my contact list.'

The youngest Reagan was instantly snapped back to reality.

He did not bother to finish his thought.

Katherine looked satisfied.

She then turned to her daughter and said wearily.

'Just tell me the truth. Did you both come to this city with your father? Or does he not know that you are in California?'

There was no getting out of this mess.

Mandy was silent as Jamie said boldly.

'We both came here together.'

Katherine shook her head.

'And to think of those days when I was happy that my daughter was dating such a responsible boy.'

'He did not drag me here without any choice.' Mandy said angrily.

'No one said that you were without blame.'

She jumped straight to the next point.

'Where are Sarah and David?'

The only sound was the muffled noise from the bar.

Katherine snapped her foot down impatiently.

'You both cannot this pull this trip by yourself. Where are they? Whatever lies you both told, they did too. So the truth is going to come out sooner or later.'

'They are inside. I'll get them.'

'Don't try to pull anything on me Jamie.' Katherine warned as he made to leave.

Jamie walked towards the bar gloomily.

His parents were going to find out and they were going to kill him.

And when his dad found out what he had said to Mandy's mother, he was dead. Again.

But at the same time, he allowed himself to smile as he thought about the good run they had in LA. He wished that they could have spent more time but you don't always get what you want.

It was time to face the music.

He entered inside and looked around for his friends.

He found them dancing wildly in the middle of the crowd.

'Guys' He yelled loudly over the music.

'What?' David yelled back.

'We have to leave. Mandy's mom saw us here.'

'What?' Sarah was shocked.

Jamie nodded his head and gestured them to follow him.

Once they were away from the noise, Jamie filled them in.

'You are dead Jamie.' David laughed.

'But she totally deserved it.' Sarah said, referring to Mandy's mother.

'Dead all the same.'

'You are not that better off David.' Jamie laughed in amusement.

'At least I did not call her mom a bitch.'

David shrugged and teased his best friend again.

Jamie shook his head at his antics.

Soon enough, they were facing Katherine again.

'Come on,' she led them to her car.

'I thought you had significant colleagues to attend to,' Jamie just couldn't help himself.

Katherine ignored him.

She pulled out her keys and when they were all in the car, said.

'I am going to call your parents and _my daughter's father_. You all are going home tomorrow. Where are you staying now?'

'Why?' Mandy asked just to get on her mom's nerves.

'You are going to get your stuff and are spending the night with me.'

Katherine took them to Jess' house. She did not forget to lecture her too. But it didn't seem to affect her in anyway. They all gathered their belongings and took their sweet time in saying goodbye to Jess.

It was a testament to how strong their friendship was that they weren't willing to be nice to Katherine after what she had said to Mandy.

And besides, they were pissed at getting caught by her too.

Katherine booked a room for them in the hotel she was staying in.

Mandy of course chose to stay with her friends.

Katherine let her, she knew how to pick her battles.

Jamie was quite relieved that Katherine wasn't calling his parents in front of him.

He watched silently as Sarah and David told each other stupid jokes to make Mandy laugh. She seemed to be enjoying herself but Jamie knew her well enough to realize that her guilt at lying to her dad had skyrocketed after arguing with her mother.

Him, on the other hand was surprisingly feeling mixed emotions. There was a lone voice inside instigating him to be rebellious. That voice was telling him to not worry about his parents' reaction because he wouldn't exchange his time here for anything else.

But Jamie wouldn't be Jamie if he didn't care about the feelings of each and every person around him.

And his parents were going to be utterly disappointed because he had thrown their trust in him back at their faces.

 _TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door and Mandy got up to open it.

Katherine was standing outside. She extended the phone to Mandy and said.

'Frank wants to talk to Jamie.'

Jamie's stomach plummeted. He nervously got up and took the phone from his girlfriend. Mandy's fingers briefly touched his. It was her way of showing him support.

He walked outside towards the end of the hallway.

He anxiously put the phone to his ear and greeted his father. 'Hey dad.'

'Oh, the signals are working here.' His father's sarcastic drawl reached his ears.

He winced and immediately said. 'I am sorry dad.'

For all those inner voices inside his head telling him that he didn't need to feel guilty; apologizing was a natural instinct for him.

'You're sorry?' Frank unbelievingly asked. 'Jamison Reagan, if you had been sorry for at least a moment, you would not have blatantly lied to us for almost a week.'

Jamie cringed at the truth in his father's words. He was right. He had kind of stopped feeling sorry after a while.

'Dad…' Jamie opened his mouth but stopped abruptly when he realized that he didn't have anything to say.

Frank on the other hand had a lot to say.

'Your mother and I have never been this disappointed in you. I didn't think you had it in you to deceive your family like this. I trusted you Jamison. I should have just double checked everything when you apparently couldn't talk to me due to signals. And believe me, if it was Danny, I would have. I am not making that mistake again.'

Jamie sucked in a breath when he realized how badly he had lost the trust of his parents. Guilt instantly surrounded him. 'Dad, I just wanted to have fun with my friends. I wasn't thinking about…'

'You weren't thinking at all!' His father interrupted him fiercely.

Jamie could feel waves of displeasure reaching him through the phone.

'You had the audacity to go to California of all places and then you decided to forgo all manners and called Amanda's mother…' Frank came to a sudden halt. His son could easily visualize him trying to breathe deeply to gain some patience.

Jamie gulped nervously.

'Jamison, you have nothing to say now but you better have some explanation of your actions when you get home. I am done treating you with kid gloves and I have Mary's complete support.'

If nothing else, then these words let Jamie know that he wasn't getting any leeway because he had lost his mom's backing too.

He said sorry once again but it was futile.

His dad ended the call after informing him that he better cherish sitting during the ride back home.

An ashen faced Jamie returned to the room.

He silently gave the phone to Mandy and threw himself on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

'Dude, that bad?' David asked sympathetically.

Jamie groaned through the pillow.

It was a long night and would have been an even longer ride back home if it hadn't been for his friends and their insistence that they enjoy the time they had before they all got grounded for a long time.

Jamie even managed to forget about his worries for a while as he enjoyed the road once again.

He reached home by Saturday night.

It was a bad timing since Sunday dinner was the next day and the whole family was going to be there. He had no doubts that everyone would have something to say about his actions.

He said goodbye to Sarah and David, kissed Mandy and got out of the car.

He opened the main door with his own keys and got inside. His parents had been in touch with him during the ride back home. Through the curt conversations, they knew that he was bound to be home anytime soon.

And there they were, expecting him in the living room.

His mom immediately got up and hugged him.

'Oh honey, you worried me a lot.' Jamie's remorse increased tenfold at her words.

She did not deter from making her displeasure known either.

'You are in so much trouble Jamie. In what world, did you think that what you were doing was the least bit okay?'

Jamie had no answer. He could see his dad in his peripheral vision.

Frank Reagan was silently sitting in his favorite armchair as he watched the exchange between his wife and son.

The youngest Reagan was shot back to his current plight when he felt sudden pain in his backside.

His mom had just smacked him!

She hadn't smacked him since he was younger, always leaving the unpleasable task of physical punishment up to her husband.

He looked at her unbelievingly.

'Do not pull anything like this ever again Jamie Reagan. And if you ever direct such disgusting language at a woman or anyone for that matter, it would not end well for you, not that it is going to end well for you now.' His mom warned quietly.

She unexpectedly hugged him once again and patted his cheek.

'You have your dad to deal with and for your own sake, I hope you are honest with him.'

Mary went to her husband, kissed him and then left for the bedroom.

Jamie had no choice but to look at his dad.

His dad leaned forward and glanced at the chair in front of him.

'Sit down, son.'

Jamie followed the quiet command.

Before his dad could say anything, Jamie cut him to the chase.

'Dad, I am sorry that I worried you guys.'

'We weren't worried till three days ago. We were secure in the knowledge that you were camping in Maine with Sam.'

It wasn't often that Frank raised his voice at his children. Jamie cringed.

'Dad…'

Frank ignored his one word plea and asked sternly.

'Is that all that you are sorry for?

'I am sorry for disrespecting Mandy's mom but she was being so unfair towards her and I couldn't deal with it.'

'So, you thought that her behavior justifies your comment?' His dad questioned sarcastically.

'No…but dad, Mandy was so hurt.'

'There are better ways of dealing with stuff than letting your mouth utter foul words.' Frank said what Jamie already knew because of the way he had been raised. His dad agreed with his thoughts.

'You were raised better than this Jamison and to be very honest, I was quite embarrassed when Katherine apprised me. I profusely apologized to her on your behalf and rest assured, you will be making a call to her too. And you will be apologizing to Amanda too for calling her mom what you did.'

Jamie suddenly felt irritated at the prospect of making that call.

'Dad, come on.'

Frank blew a breath. 'You're going to do as you are told and you will do it gracefully.'

'Yes sir,' Jamie lowered his head.

'Now, let's talk about all the lies you told us.' Frank's voice was quiet but it was tinged with fury at his son's dishonesty and deceit.

Jamie's head drooped even further.

'You let us believe through your words and actions that you were going to Maine. We trusted you completely and you threw that trust back in our faces without any regard whatsoever. You have a long way to go to earn it back again son because right now, I am not willing to believe a word that comes out of your mouth.'

Jamie's head shot up and he looked at his dad beseechingly. He couldn't digest his dad's harsh words. But Frank ignored his son's pained look.

'And you put yourself in a hell lot of danger. You belong to a family of cops Jamison. You better than anyone should know about the peril you and your friends placed yourselves in. You know what goes on in the streets and you still decided to go ahead with your dumb plan.'

His dad was laying out all his misgivings clearly and Jamie was becoming speechless by the moment.

He looked at his lap once again.

'Eyes up.' His dad suddenly snapped. 'If you could look in our eyes when you were telling all those lies, you surely can look in my eyes now too.'

Jamie slowly raised his head and stared in his dad's eyes which were filled with rage. At that moment, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He was a fool for thinking that he could tell his dad that he didn't regret the trip.

Jamie looked up to his dad and his severe disappointment had filled him with shame.

'You stayed with a girl named Jess?'

'Yes sir.'

'And she knows Sarah from her childhood?'

'Yes sir.'

Frank breathed deeply and Jamie could easily see that his dad was in completely control of his emotions at that moment.

'Do you want to get the punishment done with now or in the morning?' Frank's abrupt change of topic caught him off guard and he was left gaping.

Frank impatiently asked. 'Well?'

'Uh…' Jamie was surprised that his dad was giving him even that option.

He definitely did not want to get punished with the entire family in the house. He murmured. 'Now.'

Frank got to his feet and walked towards Jamie's room.

He did not say anything, he obviously expected his son to follow him.

He sat down on the bed and Jamie awkwardly stood next to him.

'Jamie…' His dad was finally calling him Jamie which was a good sign for sure. 'What you did was so incredibly stupid. You put yourself in harm's way and that will never be acceptable.'

He gently grabbed his arm and lowered him over his lap.

Jamie hid his face in his arms and groaned inwardly as his dad lowered his jeans and underwear.

The first smack was hard which let Jamie know in certain terms that he was in for a bad ride.

His dad paced his swats evenly.

Jamie squirmed around miserably as the pain built up but his dad had a tight hold on him.

The punishment was proportionate to his actions so he had silent tears streaming down his face soon enough.

He did not know where his dad suddenly got the paddle-which all Reagan kids abhorred-from but the first smack from it brought out a yelp which he couldn't hold in. The pain spread quickly in the whole area.

Soon after that, he was outright sobbing.

His dad continued silently as he had said all that need to be said.

Jamie finally became tired and ran out of tears. He lay over his dad's lap and accepted the punishment quietly.

Frank stopped moments after that and Jamie heard the sound of the paddle hitting the floor.

It was the harshest punishment Jamie had ever received. He did not think he could sit for a week.

He stayed in his position while his dad rested a comforting hand on his back and with the other one, righted his clothes.

After some silent minutes, Jamie got a hold of himself and got off his dad. He wanted to sit next to him but decided against the idea and instead kept standing.

Frank also stood up and walked over to Jamie's cupboard to retrieve some pajamas. He handed them to his son and said that he would grab some milk for him.

He walked out of the room giving Jamie time to change.

His dad returned to his room with a mug of warm milk.

Jamie took it gratefully and drank it. He knew he was forgiven so he couldn't help but joke and ask.

'Can I have some pain pills with that?'

His dad threw him an exasperated look but said nothing.

Jamie put the empty mug on the nightstand and gently lay down on his side in the bed.

Frank settled himself next to him with his head against the crown and legs lay out before him.

He ran his fingers through Jamie's hair and murmured.

'I love you, son and I am so glad that you are safe.'

Jamie smiled at Frank's words and asked.

'Can you stay with me until I sleep?'

'Of course son.'

 _TBC…_

 _A/N: The next update might take a week too. Please review._

 _A/N2: I am not comfortable with writing full-fledged spanking scenes so they are always going to be brief in my stories._

 _A/N3: This story is coming to an end. One more chapter left. You can always leave suggestions for any plots you want me to write on. Thanks for your support and encouraging words._


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie woke up around 10 am. He grimaced as he moved in the bed and was reminded of last night's punishment.

He reluctantly got out of bed. He wasn't in the mood to face anyone but he had to. He knew his parents had a plethora of punishments ready for him.

He descended the stairs and saw his mom in the living room.

'Sweetheart, you're up.' His mom walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jamie smiled at her. 'Hey mom.'

He clearly was still her favorite, not that she'll ever admit it. Jamie mused to himself in amusement. But that moment floated away and Mary said.

'Your dad is in the kitchen. You should go see him.'

Jamie groaned making his mom direct a glare at him.

'You deserve it.'

He morosely entered the kitchen to the sight of his dad peeling some potatoes.

'Are you preparing for dinner already?'

'Mary's orders,' his dad shrugged in reply. 'She needs these potatoes peeled now.'

Jamie grinned at that and pulled out a chair to sit on.

'How long am I grounded for dad?'

Frank didn't miss a beat. 'Six weeks.'

Jamie was expecting it. Still, it was hard to digest it.

'Any leeway?' He futilely asked.

'Not at all. You do not step out of this house except for school when it starts. No TV, car or other stuff.'

Jamie's face became miserable on hearing his dad's words.

'Come on dad. You have to admit, that is a bit harsh.'

Frank stopped the process of peeling and looked at Jamie firmly.

'What you did was absolutely idiotic and your punishment is proportionate to it.'

Jamie squirmed in his seat and blushed.

'Yes dad.'

'Good.' Frank reached over to ruffle his son's hair.

After a while, Jamie went to his mom to ask her about the 'chores' he was supposed to do. He was seriously regretting his choices now.

His mood improved a bit when Joe reached the house around noon.

'Hey little bro.' Joe grinned at him when he entered the kitchen and saw him dusting the shelves.

'Don't even, Joe.' Jamie grumbled.

'I see, mom has got you to work already.' Joe's tone was teasing.

'I am her and dad's personal slave for the next six weeks.' Jamie apprised his elder brother of his current plight hoping to garner some sympathy from him.

He didn't get any.

'What else did you expect?' Joe shrugged his shoulders.

Jamie stared at his elder brother and confidant in a flabbergasted manner. 'You guys have done much worse.'

Joe suddenly burst out laughing at Jamie's accusation. 'We certainly have. I had to adopt this pseudo-stern persona because of mom's warning.'

Jamie's face turned smug. 'She knows what troublemakers you guys are. She doesn't want you to encourage me.'

Joe scoffed at his little's brother's tone. 'Troublemaker? Oh please, I am a grown man. A cop.'

Jamie continued with the assigned task of cleaning and muttered cheerfully. 'Not to mom.'

During the dinner, Jamie mostly kept to himself until his grandfather addressed him.

'So Jamie, how was LA?'

His tone was caught between being amused and stern.

Jamie's answer was meant for getting on everyone's nerves.

'Loads of fun pops. Already planning the next trip.'

Frank dropped his raised fork on the table and glared at his petulant son.

He clearly wasn't ready to laugh upon the matter yet.

Danny chuckled at his brother's reply and said. 'And dad will be planning your murder.'

Erin scoffed playfully. 'He is the baby of the family. No one is planning his murder.'

On her words, Danny turned his head around and threw his dad an indignant look.

'Which reminds me…who _tore_ my butt off with his belt and grounded me for three months after I went _somewhere_ with my girlfriend.'

Frank suppressed a smirk. 'Somewhere. Let's keep it at that.'

Danny shrugged his shoulders and drawled good-humoredly. 'Double Standards. That is all I am saying.'

Frank instantly negated his eldest child's statement. 'I do not discriminate amongst my children.'

'Come on dad,' Joe chimed in, 'Erin is your favorite and Jamie is the baby. That leaves poor old me and Danny although he deserves it most of the time.'

Danny quickly swallowed the peas in his mouth and jabbed a finger in his brother's shoulders. 'I take offence to that.'

Mary was silently enjoying the banter between her husband and kids. She decided to join on in the repartee. 'I am glad to know that I am not considered a biased parent.'

Danny sputtered in his glass of water and Erin barely suppressed a shriek.

'Mary, everyone knows that Jamie is your golden boy.' Frank threw his wife under the bus.

'Exactly.' Joe exclaimed.

'Get over it guys. I am the favorite.' Jamie laughed.

'A favorite who is going to do all the chores around the house for the next six weeks.' Henry reminded him wittily.

'No one gets away.' Frank stated with a smile at his kids.

 _FIN..._

 _A/N: So, sloppy ending but I lost my muse and I did not want to keep anyone waiting any longer. A lot of other stuff happened in life too. I sincerely apologize for the delay._

 _A/N2: I have wrote another story which is a sequel to LA Diaries. It is a one-shot for now I but might continue it if I feel like it. Please check it out._

 _A/N3: As always, thanks for reading and supporting. Please give me feedback. I appreciate it._

 ** _UPDATE: I HAVE REMOVED THE SEQUEL. I'LL SEE IF I CAN WRITE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS AND THEN POST IT AGAIN._**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
